megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Malware
Malware was a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who was one of the three main antagonists for the 2 season arcs along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. Malware is psychotic and extremely dangerous, and was one of the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plan was to upgrade himself with the Omnitrix to become more powerful than ever. His second plan was to destroy Azmuth and the other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Malware was originally a black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph. His body appeared emaciated and deformed due to an incomplete/broken life code, with markings resembling the bones of a human skeleton. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware's eye does not glow when he speaks. First Mutant Form Malware's body changed drastically after Albedo sabotaged the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, now resembling a negative Galvanic Mechamorph. He gained a glowing yellow symbol resembling a star on his neck, directly below his eye, and the circuit patterns on his body were red instead of green. Second Mutant Form Malware's appearance changed again after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon. He was much bulkier and more animalistic than before, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back. His head resembled a dinosaur's, with the mark on his neck now acting as a fanged mouth. The Tachyon Cannon replaced his right arm, while his left hand was a sharp claw, although he could swap them around at will. Third Mutant Form In Showdown: Part 2, Malware transformed again after corrupting parts of Galvan Prime. This form was an even more monstrous exaggeration of his third form, resembling an enormous dinosaur that easily dwarfed Way Big. His back spikes were larger and more scythe-like, and three star-shaped marks were present along his massive torso. After being defeated by Feedback and the Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware returned to his second form before his final demise. After being drained of his energy and petrified, his remains appeared as a chaotic fusion of his first and second forms, made entirely of gray stone. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Malware was an angry, psychotic, obsessed and hate-fuelled being, who had always felt that his creator and father Azmuth had seen him as nothing more than a failed experiment who would never impress him; thus, Malware was obsessed with taking Azmuth's most precious creation, from the Omnitrix to destroying the other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Vain and conceited, Malware deeply hated the rest of his kind for always being Azmuth's perfect creations and saw them as "flawed"/"inferior" compared to him. Malware also hated and resented Azmuth, although he still considered the latter his father. Malware was willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he got annoyed by his opinions and excuses occasionally. Malware didn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him many times in the past). He believed that his reputation is exaggerated, though one time he called Ben the "bane of my very existence", and he eventually developed a hatred for him. He had an intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting down Ben as a trophy. He also enjoyed torturing his victims, as seen when he destroyed Feedback in front of Ben. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Faction Rivals Enemies *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Coop Tennyson *Jamie *Kiva Andru Weapons and Abilities Malware had the standard abilities of a Galvanic Mechamorph, including eye beams, elasticity, and the ability to merge with technology. The latter ability had a small twist; unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbed the technology he merged with (as Malware himself put it, technology upgraded him instead of the other way around). Unlike most of his kind, Malware had sharp claws that he could use in close quarters. His third and fourth forms added sharp spikes to his back and forearms that could be used in a similar fashion. Malware was very intelligent, with a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix. After a battle with Ben, Malware could create an incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix, which was used to create the Nemetrix. Malware was immune to flame attacks, as seen with his battle with Heatblast. Powers Abilities *'Technology Absorption': *'Shapeshifting': *'Sharp Claws': *'Enhanced Intelligence': *'Pyro Immunity': *'Optic Laser': *'Space Survivability': *'Size Alteration': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Malware suffered from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which eventually led to his downfall. Malware could be trapped by Diamondhead's crystals. Malware was extremely vulnerable to a Conductoid. Equipment After absorbing the Tachyon Cannon, Malware was able to fire blasts that disrupted every individual cell with matching DNA in a certain radius, taking the target (or targets) apart on a subcellular level. If used on a human, the cannon could kill every human within a hundred miles at full power. Malware also absorbed Rook's Proto-Tool in Showdown: Part 2, gaining the ability to project a variety of devices and weapons. Malware had absorbed several Plumber weapons in addition to the Tachyon Cannon, allowing him to use their attacks at will. Malware had also absorbed a Galvan Jetpack, which granted him the ability to travel between planets unassisted. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Malware was born a mutated and incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld, Galvan B; his incomplete and corrupted life code was apparently the result of the Helix responsible for creating the Mechamorphs being deactivated midway through Malware's creation. Azmuth had promised to design a upgrade to cure his condition, but Malware soon grew impatient, tiring of Azmuth's numerous delays and thinking that his creator secretly saw him as a failed experiment. Synopsis References Etymology Malware's name comes from the real-world term for malicious software, which disrupts computer operations and gathers sensitive information. See Also *Malware Armor Notes & Trivia *Malware is highly feared by Ben, as shown in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, when Ben was shocked that Malware was involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, and for the second time when Ben confronts him in Malefactor, where his voice trembles and he backs away in fear. The reason for this is Malware destroyed Feedback when he was just 11 years old right in front of him. *Malware shares some similarities with the Daleks from Doctor Who: **Malware was a defective/mutated member of his original race, but was made more powerful than his counterparts by a scientist. Similarly, the Daleks were mutants of a race called 'Kaleds', and were made strong again by a scientist called Davros. **Malware hates his own kind for their 'inferiority' and wishes them to be destroyed, along with Azmuth, the being who, in part, improved him. And the Daleks destroyed their own kind, believing their new selves to be purest, and succeeded in killing their savior as well. *Despite his hatred toward Azmuth, Malware still considers him a father. *Malware resembles the ghosts from the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *Due to them not being natural, Malware is considered to be the only predator of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Male Aliens Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Nanotechnologies Category:Technologies Category:Villains